The DMO: Department of Mysterious Occurrences
by Ryuu no Furui Yami
Summary: In the future, mankind is not alone. Now, it's up to 3 groups of supernatual forces to save the world from destruction. Welcome to the DMO...in a world of magic, vampires, and demons. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: It's the year 2012. A young detective, Katrina Yukimono, is a mage and pyshic, working for the Department of Mysterious Occurrences, in the futuristic city of Washington D.C. Using her special powers, she protects the city with her group of friends: A vampire, an assassin, a spirit, and a runaway genetic experiment. Now, it's up to them to save the world from the darkness, using their powers to save mankind. Welcome to the future, and to the Department of Mysterious Occurrences. Crossover with Weiss Kreuz and Yu- Yu-Hakusho. Maybe some Silent Mobius.  
  
Chapter one: The DMO  
  
The city of Washington D.C. Redone with the latest technology, it was quite impressive. Implements of the future, with ancient relics of the past. All in all, a nice place to live, if a little expensive. But even nice places can be dangerous. And with the latest appearances of vampires, demons, and magic-using spirits, you do need to be careful. Unfortunately, this kind of thing happened daily. That's why I'm here.  
  
The name's Katrina; Katrina Yukimono. I work with the DMO, or the Department of Mysterious Occurrences. I take care of the problems in this city, from rouge werewolves, evil vampires, and untrained mage's who are stupid enough to forget to put up wards around themselves for protection from evil spirits. It ain't pretty.  
  
I work here, downtown, with my group of friends. Lee's a vampire from Japan. Jiro is a spirit from Europe. Sasuki is an assassin from Italy. And Fujima.well nobody really knows who or what she is. Jiro found her one day, wandering in an alley, crying, and lost. So he, in a quickly passing state of pity, brought her back here to the office. God, that was what, 10 years ago? Now she's 18, and they annoy the heck out of each other! Secretly, I think she likes him though. Just don't tell her I told you that.  
  
Why am I writing this? Well, this just happens to be the beginning of a case that would change our whole lives. We just got a report on a strange group of assassins and almost everyday murdering of innocent spirits and demons, if you could consider them innocent...  
  
A/n: Heehee, cliffie! (Get's glares from audience.) Look, the next chappie will be coming up soon! But I need ideas people! Do you want parings? Do you want to put in characters of your own? Please review, and if you have any OC's, tell me and I'll consider it. Okay? SO GET REVIEWING! And remember, you only have till the 10th for Demon Boy! Ja ne! 


	2. Character Bio's AT LAST!

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated forever!!!! I've had one hell of a lot of Homework and tests to do, and my mom's talking about RESTRICTING my Fanfiction.net time!!!!! WAH!!!! Well, anyways, here are the character bio's, as promised. Enjoy, and I hope they prove helpful!  
  
Name: Katina Yukimono  
  
Age: 21  
  
Occupation: Mage slash psychic  
  
Hair: Dark brown, with navy highlights, about shoulder length.  
  
Eyes: Golden brown  
  
Other: About 5' ft 11, slender, wears dragon leather boots, light khaki colored cargo pants, a navy long sleeve sweatshirt. A long, ice white earring hangs from her right ear. Her skin is fair, but slightly tanned.  
  
Weapons: A long staff, her magic, and two knives  
  
Background: Parents were Japanese, but she was born in the U.S. Massachusetts actually. She first discovered she was psychic when she was about 14 years old. Her personality is pretty outgoing, but she is also very strong, inside and out. She's also the leader of the DMO. No pairing as of yet. She has a kind of punk attitude, and she likes Good Charlotte and Evanescence.  
  
Name: Lee Sazuki  
  
Age: 23  
  
Occupation: Vampire  
  
Hair: Black, pulled back into a short ponytail.  
  
Eyes: A piercing golden.  
  
Other: About 6'and a half feet tall. Kinda skinny. Wears a black short sleeve, jeans, and a long black cloak. Has brown leather boots. Wears black sunglasses. Think the Matrix here people. 2 gold earrings on both ears, which, by the way, are pointed. And we mustn't forget his fangs, ne? His skin is white.  
  
Weapons: Er. his fangs, and two colts. (they're like guns. Think Vash the Stampede)  
  
Background: Born in Japan, near Kyoto. He became a Vampire when one bit him while attacking his family. He managed to survive, but is now cursed. Unlike most of his kind, he can stay out during the day, pretty much because of his human side. A girl attracter. He's pretty much a loner, very cold since the day he became a Vampire. But he's very loyal, and you can always count on him. He's also an older brother to Fujima, and she's one of the few people he likes. He is very caring and sweet to her. Awww.. Possible paring. I mean, seriously, this guy REALLY needs someone to warm up to him. Oh, and NO he does not go around killing people for their blood. He gets his from either the blood bank or from REALLY bad people.  
  
Name: Jiro (well, that's a nickname, his real name is John Reeds.)  
  
Age: ..well since he's a spirit, wouldn't that make him immortal? But I guess that I would place him at around 20 in human years.  
  
Occupation: Spirit  
  
Hair: Pure white: trails down his back in a LONG ponytail. Think Yue, from Card Captor Sakura. Used to be dark brown when he was a human.  
  
Eyes: Dark blue.  
  
Other: Same height as Lee. Slender. Wears.well his outfits vary, but his usual outfit is a pair of jeans, a navy sweatshirt, and a pair of hiking shoes.  
  
Weapons: His magic, and a sword. His sword is about 4 feet long, and absolutely GORGEOUS. There's a navy jewel at the top of the hilt, and beautiful carvings on the hilt and the sword.  
  
Background: He used to live in England with his family in the 1900's, but he was killed saving a child from a burning house. So he died. But THEN, because of his selfless deed, he was allowed to become a spirit, and work in the Human world. Now he works in the DMO. He's also an agent for Koenma (Whoop de do, what a surprise) although he isn't a spirit detective. He's a kinda go lucky guy, but he's very intelligent. He doesn't get along very well with Fujima though.. Basically one of the oldest of the group, but he died when he was only 20, so he looks pretty young. Another female attracter, much to his annoyance. Possible paring?  
  
Name: Sasuki Ricardo  
  
Age: 21  
  
Occupation: Assassin  
  
Hair: Dark brown, kinda spiky  
  
Eyes: Deep, forest green  
  
Other: About 6 feet tall, slender. Wears a pair of beige convertible pants, a navy trench coat, and a gray t-shirt. He also has tennis shoes.  
  
Weapons: A seemingly unlimited amount of Kunai, a burgling kit, and two pistols  
  
Background: He was an assassin for the Italian government before he was captured a few years back. It was either go to jail, or join the DMO. Guess what he chose? He's a very hyper fellow, loves sugar, and, unlike his two male friends, LOVES attention from women. But he sure gets the job done right. He's also very skilled in the martial arts. GIRLS BEWARE!!!!!!!!!! He also loves sports. Paring? I don't know..  
  
Name: Fujima  
  
Age: 18  
  
Occupation: ???  
  
Hair: Raven black, held back in a braid, reaches almost to her butt.  
  
Eyes: Dark brown.  
  
Other: About 5'feet 11. Slender. Wears a pair of jean shorts, a blue tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. Has pierced ears.  
  
Weapons: None, really. But she seems to have strange telekinetic powers..  
  
Background: Not much is known on Fujima's past. The DMO has gathered enough information to confirm that she was genetically created, but they don't know why, or who did it. When she was about 8 years old, Jiro found her and took her in. Surprisingly, they don't get along very well with each other any more. Paring? Strangely enough, I can imagine a Jiro pairing..  
  
And that's a rap! Oh, and to Shinu a.k.a. Yami Tea, Miku sounds like a good character! I'll probably be using her in a few chapters. Can you e-mail me with a bit more info? Thanks! The next chapter of The DMO might be awhile in coming! I'm cramming for exams, PLUS my mom barely lets me on the computer or even Fanfiction.net anymore! Read and Review!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Begining

A/n: Okay, people, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I've been having a lot of writer's block lately. And, to Rei- no-Kaze and animefreak920, I'll be using your OC's, Okana, Corrin, and Coranna. For descriptions, please check out the reviews. More info on Okana later on. But these guys won't be in here for another few chapters. Thanks! And on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: The beginning (aka, the DMO in the morning. Plus a mission and a few reports.)  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP (A/n: This is an alarm clock people. If you haven't already guessed that..)  
  
Shut up...(A/n: this is a person who wants to sleep.)  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
(twitch, twitch)  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/n: and this is the end of an alarm clock)  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GODFORSAKEN PIECE OF CRAP!"  
  
And so started the morning for Katrina Yukimono. And the end of her poor, 890th alarm clock. You see, Katrina never was a morning person. Her payroll was 50% dedicated to buying alarm clocks each week. 'Damn. There goes another one..' Sighing, she pulled the covers over her head, trying to catch a few more Z's. Unfortunately, this was never possible, as she wasn't alone in her apartment. "FUJIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ARGH!!!!!!!!!! IT WASN'T ME, IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD I DYE YOUR HAIR?????????????????" Katrina groaned. Another fight. Another morning. Right after she had pulled off her late shift patrol too. Muttering under her breath, she got up, and stumbled over to the bathroom to take a shower. This time she checked for hidden camera's before she got undressed. The last time that pervert Sasuki had hidden a video camera next to the toilet. Needless to say she wasn't happy. It was almost a week before he was actually able to get out of the hospital.  
  
The hot water woke her up quite nicely. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then headed out to the kitchen. She hoped Lee didn't have the cooking shift. He was an awful cook, no matter how much he tried. She was in luck. It was Jiro, who was still scowling at his long, once white hair. It had turned pink somehow. "Morning, Jiro. Another wake up call?" "You have no idea," he growled. She laughed a little, grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter, and sat down at the table next to Sasuki, who was wolfing down a large plate of scrambled eggs and toast. " One of these days you're gonna choke on all that, Sasuki. Where does it all GO?" Sasuki managed to swallow, then grinned. "I don't know. Ask my stomach." She rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to the TV. "And today's weather is cool, high only going to the mid 40's. Tonight is partly clear, with a 30% chance of rain, so bring an umbrella folks. And tomo- " Here the reporter was cut off as someone handed him a note. He read it, then went a little pale. He then looked at the screen. " And in today's news, we have a special report. Just a few minutes ago, a murder just outside Metro 3 occurred. So far, the number of casualties is unknown, but all are believed to be dead." By this time all of the DMO was in the kitchen quietly watching the screen. " It is believed that all dead so far are either demons or spirits. There are no human casualties. The perpetrator of this crime is unknown. We'll get back to you later on this all morning, this is Joe Hawks, signing off, for D.C. new-" Jiro turned off the TV. There was silence for a moment. Lee sighed a little, got up from the counter where he had been sitting, and said quietly, "Well, we'd better head to the office now. Looks like a new case." Everyone nodded, then headed to the door, getting coats, bags, and folders on the way. Even Sasuki and Fujima looked serious.  
  
At the office, they met up with Sarah Perkins. She was kind of like the secretary for the group. Her medium length blonde hair twirled as she turned to look at them, worry in her aqua colored eyes. Normally Sasuki would have flirted with her, but today he didn't. She led them to the conference room, saying to them, " We've gotten three more reports so far. The Chief is holding all cases except this new one on hold, and another one that's just come up. And today the Chief is going to be briefing you on your new cases." Everyone blinked at that. The Chief was the real leader of the DMO, even if the team looked to Katrina as their unofficial one. Nobody knew who he/she/it was. Not even the highest officials in the organization. 'Hmm. If this case is bad enough for the Chief to be briefing us, then this has to be something serious,' thought Katrina. She frowned. ' I definitely don't like how this is going..' They stopped in front of two large doors, which automatically opened with a slight movement of air. Inside one could see a large, plain, windowless room. The only thing in it was a large table, some chairs, and a few computers and other equipment. Sitting at the head of the table was the Chief. 'He' was wearing full uniform, plus a headset that covered 'his' face. Black, slightly pointed hair could slightly be seen from behind the cloak. Everyone, even Fujima, saluted respectfully. The Chief nodded. "Sit down, people. We have a lot to discuss.."  
  
A/n: And that's a rap! Heehee! Sorry I made this a cliffie, but I need to study for my mid-terms this week. 'What If' chapter 3 is in progress, along with everything else! ^.^; I'm also working on a joint fanfic with Rei-no-Kaze for Fushigi Yuugi. Oh, if anyone can tell me where to get some Full Metal Panic mp3's, I'd really appreciate it! It looks REALLY cool. Weib and our fav. YYH boys in the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and watchers! Once again, GOMEN NASAI that this took so long! Ja ne! I'm still accepting OC's and ideas! (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink!) 


	4. Please read

To my faithful readers and friends.  
  
I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating for some time. Not  
only am I not able to, due to school and my lack of inspiration,  
but also because of something that has been happening over the  
past year in my family.  
  
Today, my little brother, at 13, was arrested, and led away by  
the police in handcuffs. I just can't do anything right now. So  
please bear with me. I do plan to start writing again after my  
depression has lifted somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, your  
comments, and your patience. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone,  
but at the moment I have no will to write anything. Thank you.  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami  
April 28, 2004.  
  
A poem I came up with so FF.net would let me post this.  
  
~What kind of world do we live in?  
So full of pain and agony.  
What is our reason for living  
If all we can feel is hurt and blame?  
Why are we alive at all?  
Does some God really watch us  
From skies so high?  
Or maybe this is just me? 


	5. Chapter 5well, more like chapter 4 or 3

The Department of Mysterious Occurences, chapter 4

As everyone seated themselves down at the conference table, Lee and Katrina shared a look of slight concern, then turned their attention to the monitor screen that appeared from the ceiling. The Chief typed in a few digits on a small, black laptop, and a few data screens appeared, along with photos; photos that made Katrina's skin crawl. Near the metro station, dozens of blackened and burned bodies lay sprawled; a sign that had once cheerfully promoted a new kind of soda smoked, electricity sparking from the served plugs. A few people here and there, in white dust suits, could be seen gently placing dead bodies into bags. Sasuki leaned forward, gazing at the pictures. "Hmm.....damage done by....size 1342a, style Hellfire subtonic fire power (A/n: Yes, I just made that up. Lol) ; that's ONE bad boy we've got here....and expensive to boot." The Chief gave him a look, then shrugged. "There are plenty of people out there who might be rich enough to make one....or buy it." Sasuki gave 'him' a disbelieving look. "Buy it? It'd take me 5 lifetimes to get enough money just to get PART of it!" Katrina sighed. "Then who exactly are we dealing with? Why would someone do this, and HOW did they get this kind of weaponry?"

Lee closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "In any case, we must find the culprits as soon as possible; if they can cause this much damage, think of what they may do on a large scale," the vampire said quietly. The Chief sighed, then sat down in their chair. "True, very true....which is why I have sent out an enlisting." Jiro raised an eyebrow. "Sir....even out of the country?" "Even out of the country." Fujima leaned forward. "But sir, with our involvement in the recent nuclear arms committee, do you think that-" The Chief silenced her with a wave of 'his' hand. "Fujima...your concern is noted and appreciated, but don't worry; I have contacts around the World willing to help up in any case, committee or no committee." She looked uncertain for a moment, then leaned back, sighing slightly. "So what do we do now?" The Chief stood, looking around the room. "Jiro, Lee and Sasuki, I need you to head down to one of the crime scenes. Katrina and Fujima, I'll need you to go talk to the survivors in D.C./Baltimore Hospital; try and pick up some clues. Understood?" Everyone stood immediately and saluted. "Yessir!"

Outside metro station, 13:00 hours (1 pm for those of you who are lazy)

Lee wrinkled his nose slightly as he stepped lightly off his cycle, removing his helmet gingerly. "Smells like death," he commented, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of thin rubber gloves, stopping momentarily to adjust his sunglasses. Behind him, Sasuki and Jiro stepped out of Sasuki's small, imported car from Italy. He lovingly referred to it as, 'his baby', which led to quite a few crude remarks from his friends. "There are some things," he claimed, "you could never begin to understand. I could NEVER drive some simple little car. MY baby is a one of a kind. You're just jealous that I have a better ride than you do!" At this point, Jiro had gagged Sasuki and dragged him off to make dinner, much to the Italian's annoyance.

A man in a white dust suit came up and saluted the trio smartly. "Sirs! Glad to see you're here." Jiro nodded slightly. "What's the status report?" Lee said softly. The man shook his head slightly. "No survivors from this area; everyone was wiped out almost immediately. However......." Lee gave him a look. "You found something." It was a statement, not a question. The man nodded faintly. "I think you should have a look." "Where is whatever you found?" asked Jiro. The man reclined his head over to the station's doorway. "We'll go check it out, then." With that said and done, Lee walked off, trench coat flapping in the slight breeze. Sasuki rolled his eyes and followed. "Stupid vampiro boy and his bishonen theatrics...next thing you know we'll see a bunch of damn sakura thingies....." he grumbled under his breath, before following said person. Jiro merely chuckled faintly before following suit.

The station's main entrance had apparently been made of glass; now it lay in uncountable shards, dully glittering in the sunlight. On the marble wall next to it, once covered with posters and ads, now nothing more than blackened stone stained with red, was........... "_Il mio Dio_........" whispered Sasuki in horror, quickly crossing himself. "We are dealing with a _il_ _demone dall'Inferno_....." Jiro shivered, in spite of himself, before shakily taking out a small camera and snapping a picture. "L'aide de dieu nous," he muttered under his breath. Lee merely stared for a moment, before taking his sunglasses off and shattering them in his fist, the pieces falling below to join the stained shards. "What should we tell the chief?"

DC/Baltimore Hospital, outside Room 134 13:45 hours

Katrina sighed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Fujima........destroying the soda machine in a Hospital isn't a good-""MY SODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said girl screeched, viciously stamping on the hated machine from where it lay on the floor, occasionally sparking. No one was stupid enough to try and stop her. Finally, with a timid BAM, one soda rolled out from the damaged machine. Fujima grabbed it and walked off, her good humor totally restored. Katrina slapped her hand over her eyes, shaking her head wearily. "Gods.....why me?" A nurse cautiously peeped out from behind the door, and Katrina gazed at her eagerly. "Is she able to speak now?" The nurse pushed the door open a bit more. "She can....but....she doesn't have a lot of time." Katrina's happy gaze faded, and a sigh escaped her lips. "I see....." The nurse shook her head slightly. "And as of now...she's mentally unstable. We can't get her to calm do-"From inside the room, a large crash was heard, along with a few yells. Grabbing Fujima and pushing the startled nurse aside, Katrina dashed into the room. A doctor and a few nurses were struggling to hold down a young woman, covered in burns and countless bandages and wild, crazed eyes, thrashing about and screaming something. She appeared to be from the Mediterranean area, with long dark hair and tanned skin, her wide eyes an almond brown. Katrina ran to the bed and, pushing aside the medical staff, held the hysterical woman down firmly. "CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. The patient stopped immediately, gasping for breath, her eyes wide and crazed, shaking uncontrollably. "They're coming for me! They're coming for me!" she choked out with a slight accent, completely terrified. "Why won't they leave me alone?" Katrina loosened her grip slightly. "Who? Who's after you?" "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!!!" the woman screamed suddenly, once more thrashing about. Katrina winced as the woman's flailing arms nearly smacked her in the face, but continued to hold her down. Then the woman choked slightly, and grabbed her jacket collar down, whispering hoarsely into Katrina's ear "...il buio un" before falling onto the bed, her hands slowly, hesitatingly letting go of Katrina's collar. In the silence, the beep from the heart monitor next to the bed faded into nothingness.

Il mio Dio- My God (Italian)

Il demone dall'Inferno- A demon from Hell (Italian)

L'adie de dieu nous- God help us (French)

vampiro- vampire (Italian)

il buio un- the dark one (Italian)

An/ ::ducks behind a large wooden shield:: I know, I know! I've been bad, and I haven't updated for awhile. But right now, things are really stressful in my life. Recently, I'm ashamed to say, I started to cut. I'm trying to get that out of my system, and I have something to do almost every single day this month, so please bear with me. I'm really, really stressed out right now. Please R&R.


	6. Apologies, author note

To all my reviewers and readers---

My stories are all in progress, one way or another, but it may be awhile before I'm able to update agin. I'm ashamed to say this, but about a month ago I started cutting my arms, and I'm trying to find a way to get rid of this habit. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I don't know when my next update will be. Please try and bear with me, I SWEAR I'm working on new chapters when I have the chance. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the future. If any of you can suggest a teen hotline I really need one right now. Thanks much.

Ryuu no Furui Yami

I let go/this seems so pointless/falling down below/let me go/set me free now/scream at me all you want/I still let go/fall into the abyss of my soul/this dark gaping hole/you tried/thank you/I'm still saying/good bye/I gave up/on me/a long time ago

Broken/battered/humanity's lost their wings/why do we always/look to the sky/and cry/with tears from our soul?/We've lost everything/so I let go/will you go too?/is anything worth it any more?


End file.
